My Dream, My Love
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Deidara is a young singer. Sasori is a manager. When Sasori see's Deidara perform at a club, he decides to manage Deidara. But Deidara will learn that becoming a rock idol isn't just picking roses. SASODEI YAOI, Lemon, Drugs, Anorexia, Suicide.
1. Your In

A young blonde boy opened the door of a loud club. The sound of music and the smells of alcohol where clearly evident.

"Yuck un." He walked through the door, with a guitar case with him. Slightly nervous, he pushed his long blonde fringe slightly over to hide his right blue eye.

"It's now or never un." Gathering all the confidence he could; he walked over to a desk.

"Excuse me un, but I'm Deidara. I am here to play for you un." The desk people looked at the blonde for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes Deidara, you are on in 10 minutes. Have you guitarist ready and go back stage to wait to be called." Deidara nodded. All he had to do now was find his guitarist. Which could be quite difficult since his guitarist was quite small.

"Thank god for cell phones un." Pulling out his phone, Deidara pressed the speed dial for his guitarist. He waited patiently for the person on the other end to pick up.

'Hello?' The other end picked up.

"Chihiro, where are you?"

'Um I am…right behind you…' Deidara thought for a second, and then turned around.

"Hey Chihiro." Deidara said to a small girl with long pale blonde hair and pink eyes. "Couldn't see you there shorty." The girl made a small pout.

"Deidara. We are the same age!" Deidara made a small smile. He always loved teasing the poor girl. He handed her the guitar he had been lunging there the whole way. "Thanks. It would have been horror if I dragged the thing all the way. It's almost the same size as me." Deidara laughed.

"Let's go. They said we would be up in 10 minutes un." She nodded as they both made their way back stage.

--

They set up the amp and all the equipment on the back of the stage to get ready. Chihiro picked up her guitar and put the strap over her shoulder.

"Ready Dei?" She asked the male blonde.

"I am so nervous un, I am going to piss myself." After Deidara said that, he heard the announcer announce his name. People behind the curtain began to cheer loudly.

"Ready or not, here it comes." Deidara said to himself. The curtains rose and the spot light shone directly on Deidara. He took a deep breathe and began to sing his song.

La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her, do you know just what she likes? (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club (Oh!)  
I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la)

So tell me if you see her  
(Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
(Let me know where she was going I don't mind)

Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby, baby...

La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me (Yeaaaah)  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la) (Yeah)

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me

All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

The crowd cheered loud and Deidara headed off the stage.

"Deidara, that was amazing! You sung it perfectly." Chihiro congradulated Deidara.

"Thanks un. I was really nervous." Deidara said. Deidara and Chihiro packed up and where about to head off stage when someone grabbed Deidara's shoulder. He turned around to face who it was, to see a short red head.

"Umm hello un?"

"Your Deidara right, I really enjoyed the song performed tonight. Did you write it yourself?" The redhead asked.

"Un, I write all my own songs."

"Oh well that is very interesting, you should look into going professional." The red head pulled out a business card and handed it to Deidara. Deidara hesitated at first, but took the card.

"You're Sasori Askuna! The great manager!" The red head nodded.

"I see you know me…" Deidara nodded frantically.

"Yes un! You started a lot of my favorite singers on their career. What are you doing here un?" Deidara asked.

"Looking for young artists who can sing. So what do you say? Want me to manage you?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked back at Chihiro. She merely shrugged.

"It has been your dream all your life Deidara, take a chance." Deidara smiled knowing Chihiro was right.

"Alright un. I will go for it!" Deidara said to Sasori. Sasori smiled.

"Good to hear, come to that address tomorrow at 3 on the dot. I look forward to working with you Deidara." Deidara nodded.

"Thank you un!" Deidara hurried over to Chihiro and they walked out of the club. Chihiro smiled.

"So I guess your going to be famous Deidara." Deidara smiled.

"I can't wait un! Sasori is so cute too, I wonder if he is gay…" Deidara blushed.

"Deidara! Crushing on your manager on the first meeting, you're ridiculous." Deidara merely laughed, looking forward to what would come the next day.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 IS UP! WOOT! I completely wrote this story out of randomness. So I hope you enjoy it. The song is 'If You Seek Amy' by 'Britney Spears'. It is SUCH a Deidara song, it makes me squeel thinking about him actually singing that song XD So Love for all for know!

~Chihiro


	2. Lets Gamble

Ugh my brain hurts . I own nothing!

* * *

Ch. 2: Lets Gamble

Deidara stood in front of a large building with many windows. He looked back down at the business card Sasori had given him the day before. It was the right place. He put the card back into his pocket and took a deep breath. He began to advance forward, entering the building.

* * *

The inside of the building was very calm and relaxing. Deidara made his way to the front desk.

"Excuse me un." The receptionist looked up at Deidara. "Umm I'm supposed to see Sasori Askuna." The lady nodded and pushed the call button. There was a beep and she let go. '_Let him in._' the receptionist nodded and led Deidara down a hall to double doors.

"Mr. Askuna is right through these doors." The receptionist told Deidara and walked back to her desk. Deidara opened the doors and stepped inside.

"It's nice to see you again Deidara." The red-head said.

"You too, um…"

"Call me Sasori." Deidara shook his head violently.

"It's too informal; you deserve higher respect from someone like me. How about Sasori-Danna un?" Sasori shrugged.

"Whatever you find most suitable. So Deidara, did you bring a demo recording?" Deidara nodded and handed Sasori a cd. "So tell me about yourself Deidara; what type of music do you sing?"

"Mostly rock un."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"No."

"Have you ever had voice lessons?"

"No, but I used to sing in church choir un." Sasori found that amazing. The blonde had a wonderfully brilliant voice, yet he never had lessons.

"So tell me a little about your childhood…" Sasori began looking through papers.

Silence.

Sasori looked up at the blonde.

"Erm, well, there isn't much to say un…" Sasori propped his head on his palm, focusing completely on the blonde.

"Tell me anyway." Deidara let out a long sigh.

"My parents abounded me when I was a baby un. I went into a foster home. My foster parents where very religious. They pushed their beliefs on my foster sister Chihiro, the girl who played guitar for me and me un. Chihiro and I are very close even though we aren't blood related. She always wanted to model and won pageants, which my parents hated but I always supported her. When I was 16, I made a discovery. I was gay. I told my foster parents and was kicked out. 3 months later my sister was raped and got pregnant. Due to life hazards, she got an abortion and was kicked out too. We haggled a seller rent us out an apartment un. We've supported each other for 3 years now."

"Does your sister still model?" Sasori ask taking interest in Deidara's story. Deidara shook his head.

"No place wants to manage her because she is so short."

"Well that's really hard to believe. She is more beautiful than any model I've ever seen. Not that I would like to go for her though, girls aren't my type either." Deidara blushed as Sasori pulled out a document.

"You have real potential Deidara, but being on top isn't easy at all. It's a lot of hard work. Once you're in the fame, you can't get out. It's physically and emotionally tiring." Sasori motioned Deidara to come towards, and then held the document out to Deidara.

"Once you sign this contract, everything will be different. Everyone will know your face and voice. Every decision you make will be judged. Your secrets will be exposed, every little thing you say will be known." Sasori paused, allowing it to all sink into the blonde.\\

"So Deidara…" The blonde looked at the red head. "Are you ready to gamble your life?" Sasori smirked. Deidara thought for a minute, and then tool the sheet signing his name.

"Lets Gamble Sasori-Danna."

* * *

Sorry its really short. You see I got a concussion grade 2 and haven't been able to write. That was a week ago and I'm still feeling the effects. I get fucken killer headaches D: So I am going to Neurologist on monday to see what exactly is wrong, because it shouldn't be lasting this long. So basically, I completely killed my brain writing this! I took like 3 hours! WTF! Welll HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be longer and I can write soon. Chao~!

~Chihiro


	3. The Life

Deidara and Sasori sat glaring at each other.

"I'm not doing it un!" Deidara said to the redhead.

"Yes you ARE!" Sasori said odiously irritated.

"NO UN!" Deidara yelled.

"Stupid brat!" Sasori rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "You are clearly the most infuriating person I have ever worked with!"

"Thank you!" It had been 2 weeks since Deidara had signed the legal document. Since then, the two have been working on Deidara's album.

"Look brat,"

"STOP CALLING ME BRAT UN! I'm not that much younger than you! You're like 22?" Sasori sighed.

"I'm 35 and I will call you brat if I want to! Now shut up!" Deidara shut his mouth looking at his manager. "Look the song is deep, sentimental, people would love it. Why can't we put it on the album?" Deidara looked away.

"I wrote it for my sister, I meant every word." Sasori sighed.

"Look, the song is very poetic and beautiful. It would be a shame to not show your true artistic talent by with holding the song." Deidara was silent for a couple moments.

"Fine un but you owe me, how about dinner?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Is that you're pathetic excuse to ask me out?" Deidara blushed.

"N-no! Free food just tastes better un."

"I'll take a rain check then." Sasori turned to retrieve the lyrics to the song and Deidara let a sad expression fall on his face. The phone rang and Sasori picked it up. There was a series of one word replies, which bored Deidara…till he heard.

"It sounds excellent; Deidara and I shall see you there." Deidara looked at his manager.

"What was that Danna?" The redhead simply smiled.

"We are going on a date."

"I STILL BELIEVE WE AREN'T GOING TO SEE HIDAN UN!" Deidara said bouncing in the passenger seat next to Sasori.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for you to see what you are getting into. Besides, it's not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! HIDAN IS THE MOST AMAZING SINGER OUT THERE UN!" Sasori smiled.

"You would like to meet him then?" Deidara nodded. Sasori smirked.

"Good, cause we are here." Sasori pulled into a place and turned off the car. Deidara unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car. Sasori did the same. The two walked over to where the concert was to be held and walked back stage.

"Hello Sasori." Deidara and Sasori turned around to see a stitched man with inky black hair.

"Hello Kakuzu." Sasori greeted the man with a handshake. Deidara looked at both men as they greeted.

"You must be Deidara, Sasori has told me lots about you." Kakuzu said to Deidara. Deidara smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I am Deidara and you're…Kakuzu?" The man nodded.

"Kakuzu is Hidan's manager." Sasori explained. Deidara blushed being in the mans presence. Both managers merely laughed.

"How is Hidan doing?" Sasori asked Kakuzu. Kakuzu shrugged.

"Hidan is always Hidan. He loves doing shows, so he is in good spirits right now."

"Good because Deidara was really looking forward to meeting him." Kakuzu nodded.

"I'll go get him now then." Kakuzu left leaving the other two behind. Moments later, the stitched man returned. "He is coming." Sasori nodded.

"So is this concert getting you a lot of money Kakuzu?" Sasori asked. The mans face seemed to lighten up.

"Yeah, Hidan always brings in a good money flow."

"MONEY HOGGING BITCH!" A tall muscular white haired male came out from behind the stitched man. The male's hair was slicked back and his shirt was wide open. Deidara gasped. The male looked at the blonde and smirked.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Sasori chuckled and Kakuzu covered his mouth in attempt to hide a laugh. Deidara smiled.

"I'm great, but I'm a guy un." Hidan's eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A FUCKEN GUY?! DAMN!"

"Hidan language." Kakuzu reminded the white haired male. "This is Deidara, he is the new singer Sasori is managing."

"Ohh so your Sasori's new fuck puppet?' Hidan said. Sasori twitched and grabbed the white haired male by the hair.

"Excuse me Hidan?!" Deidara laughed.

The rest of the night went great. Deidara and Hidan instantly clicked and hung out a lot while waiting for Hidan's concert to begin. The two decided to order Chinese and ate in Hidan's dressing room. The concert completely blew Deidara's mind away, Hidan was a truly amazing singer and great performer.

Now it was really late and Sasori was driving Deidara home. Sasori parked in front of Deidara's apartment and looked at the blonde.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight Deidara?" The red head asked. The blonde nodded.

"Very much Sasori Danna, the concert was truly amazing! Thank you for taking me." Sasori smiled.

"It was my pleasure, besides…it was just a taste of what is going to come for you." Deidara shook his head.

"I don't think I am ever going to be as successful as Hidan is un." Sasori laughed, and placed a hand on Deidara's cheek.

"Deidara…" He paused, trying to find the right words to say. "You have deep lyrics, a beautiful voice and a beautiful face to back it all up. I am sure the crowd is going to adore you…" Deidara blushed.

"Sasori Danna…" It was silent for while as the two looked at each other. Deidara thought for a moment that Sasori was going to do something, but then Sasori retreated his hand and merely gave him a smile.

"You should get some rest Deidara, we have a big day tomorrow…"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't find the file for awhile! But finally I found it and finished it, but its like midnight right now so I am sorry if it felt rushed! I will try to add some more detail in the next chapter, I am just brain dead right now...

~Chihiro

* * *


	4. First Concert

3 Months had passed and Deidara had finally finished recording his album. It wasn't going to be released for a couple more months but Sasori and Deidara had finally decided to do a few tease concerts before the cd came out.

"Deidara." Deidara lowered his magazine to look at his manager and a pale man with long black hair and yellow eyes.

"What is it Sasori-Danna un?" Sasori stretched his arm out to the pale man.

"This is going to be your choreographer and nutritionist, Orochimaru." Deidara blinked.

"Nutritionist un? Why do I need a nutritionist?" Orochimaru let out a low laugh.

"My dear boy, this job gets very hard and even eating right becomes difficult. I am here to guide you on the right healthy path when you go astray." The man said licking his lips. Deidara gave Sasori a worried look.

"Don't worry brat, oh and I hired your body guards." Deidara scuffed. He had so many people working for him now; back up dancers, musicians, back up singers, body gaurds…how many more people could he get?!

"Joy un." Sasori laughed.

"Get dancing brat, your first concert is in 3 days." Sasori said leaving the room. Deidara shuttered and looked over at Orochimaru.

"So un…"

"Lets get to work."

--

Deidara groaned. For the past 3 hours he was working on his performance for concert and he was tired. The dance number Orochimaru wanted him to do was tough and labor intensive. He rubbed his shoulders as he walked back to Sasori's main office.

"3 hours of dancing and that's not the worst of it…he said we where going to rehearse 8 hours tomorrow! It's ridiculous un!"

"What's ridiculous brat?" Deidara spun around to find his manger looking at him. Deidara blushed realizing that he had said that all out loud.

"Oh un, the dance for the concert un…He said we would need an 8 hour rehearsal tomorrow!" Deidara fumed.

"Well I can see why, the concert is in 3 days and you don't have any dancing experience at all…" Deidara let out a troubled sighed which caused Sasori to chuckle. Sasori lifted his hand to caress the blondes' cheek.

"Don't worry Dei, you have a lot of talent and I believe in you. Be strong not all of the performances will be this labor intense, this one just is because we want it perfect and we have such a short time…" Deidara blush and nodded in full understandment. Sasori lowered his hand and gave the blonde a smile.

--

3 days have passed and it was now time for Deidara's concert. Deidara was in his dressing room getting makeup applied. He was staring at himself in the mirror and felt completely scared out of his mind. Sure he had done small bar concerts before, but nothing like this. He knew that the crowd was going to be small but he always had Chihiro there with him to give him courage. He really missed his sister at that moment.

The makeup artist finished and left the room, leaving the blonde to his own thoughts. The blonde stared into the mirror a little longer when the door to his room opened.

"Hidan!"

"Hey there cutie." The silver haired male smiled at his blonde friend. Deidara got up and hurriedly hugged his friend.

"What are you doing here un?"

"I'm here to see your fucking concert, you know all the managers are talking about you. Saying you're the shit!" Deidara blushed.

"I'm not that good…"

"Well the hell I would know! I've never seen you perform before, but I came back her to wish you the best of fucking luck Blondie." Deidara blinked and hugged his friend.

* * *

"Thanks Hidan un." The albino hugged back. "No problem, but hey I have to fucken split. Kakuzu is going to eat my ass if I don't come back soon." The blonde nodded and the white haired male left. Deidara glanced at his clock; 2 minutes before curtain. He shuttered thinking of the crowd.

"I can do it un!" Deidara self motivated himself then went to take his place on stage.

--

The blonde was in place as he heard the person introducing him. He scared but there was no turning back now. People where counting on him and he couldn't let them down! He took a deep breathe as the curtain began to rise. Bright lights where on him and a huge dark crowd stared at the blonde. He bit his lip and took a step forward. 'I can't let them down!' Deidara thought to himself as he started to sing.

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Deidara began to dance as music took over loud and he began to sing again.

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

Deidara posed as still as possible as the music slowed down, then the music started to speed up and he stared to dance once again.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

A guitar solo took over and Dei took the opportunity to continue his mesmerizing dance.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Deidara did his final pose as the whole crowd cheered the blonde on. Deidara smiled, really happy with his performance as he began to perform his next song.

--

Deidara went back stage after performing 3 songs from his cd. He felt very proud of himself. As soon as he got back stage, Sasori pulled him into a loving hug.

"You did great Dei…" Sasori whispered in the blonde ear. Deidara smiled and hugged his manager back.

"I owe it all to you Sasori-Danna…" Sasori pulled away and smiled at the young artist.

"Aw isn't it so fucken cute?!" They turned to see Hidan walking towards them with Kakuzu trailing. The white haired male snatched the blonde from his manager and gave him a tight hug.

"Damn boy, just hearing your voice gave me an erection!" Deidara blushed deeply as Hidan was smacked on the back of the head. "Oh WHAT THE FU-"

"Language Hidan." Kakuzu said smoothly as the blonde chuckled.

"Thank you Hidan un." The blonde smiled. "But I owe it all to Sasori Danna!"

"Well Sasori, you where right. The boy does have talent." Kakuzu smiled to the redhead.

"I would say!" A female voice said Sasori's eyes widened recognizing the familiar sound. He turned to see the woman who spoke.

"Demi!"

* * *

Woot! New people are coming in! I am very tired right now, its 2:02 in the morning! WHY DO I WRITE SO LATE...or is it early? Anyway once Demi comes in its going to get wild and you will see exactly WHY its rated M...I will put some warnings up though. Hm I really don't know what to do with Chihiro in this story...does anyone has any ideas? If you do let me know! I want to have her date someone...but most of the guys in this are already taken DX so once again...ideas? Please and thank you! **REVIEW MY MINIONS**!!...I'm mean readers ^^"

~Chihiro


	5. Confession

Sasori walked past everyone right to the new comer.

"Why are you here Demi?" Deidara stood wide eyed knowing exactly who that girl was. She was one of the biggest celebrities out there and her acting skills where truly a pleasure to watch. She had a similar appearance to the blonde, her hair was a similar blonde color with her bangs falling over her right eye. She was shorter and more curved than the blonde, but they could easily be mistaken for siblings. Deidara stood awestruck as the girl walked right up to him, ignore his major's question.

"You have talent Deidara and I would like to see more from you." Demi smiled at him cause the blonde to swallow hard and get over his nervousness.

"Th-Thank you un but I real-"Deidara started but Demi wrapped her hand around the taller blondes mouth stopping him from speaking.

"I don't want to hear that. You are amazing and I want to hear more. I am having a huge A-list party tomorrow night. I want you to come and I won't take no for an answer." She said smiling again.

"DON'T TRUST HOES DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled at the blonde singer. Demi turned giving Hidan a deadly look that could make you pee in your pants but soon smiled.

"You should come too Hidan, I'm sure we can use another hooker at the party." She said giggling at her own joke. Deidara laughed as well as Hidan.

"Its gonna cost you bitch! I ain't cheap you know!" Hidan said causing Demi to laugh again facing the blonde.

"Be there. Sasori knows where I alive." Demi said winking at Sasori causing Deidara to nearly choke.

"I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Deidara, and you too Sasori." She said leaving. Deidara felt a fire burn in his heart as Sasori's named rolled off her tongue. It wasn't how a normal person would say it. She said it with passion and Deidara hated it. Exactly what was the relationship between his Danna and Demi?

--

'You got to meet Demi?!' Chihiro said on the other line talking to Deidara over the phone. 'How was she? Was she nice?' Deidara shrugged collapsing on the couch.

"I hate her un." He said while eating some yogurt.

'…Dei why do you say that? What happened to cause you to hate her?' Deidara bit his lip.

"I don't know un, I just do! Can't I hate someone without a reason?"

'…No, that's not like you Dei. You don't hate anyone without a valid reason. What's the matter is she a flirt?'

"Yes un! She flirts with Sasori Danna in front of me! Its disgusting un!" Deidara said taking another bite of yogurt.

'…Yeah really like this guy don't you Dei?' Deidara blushed fierce fully.

"N-No! I just think mindless flirting is disgusting un! And he is like 35! It's sick and wrong un!"

'Dei there is no need to lie to me. Plus you start babbling and stuttering when you are lying.' Deidara blushed more knowing he was caught.

"I-I have to go un!" He heard Chihiro laugh on the other line.

'Don't worry Deidara, I am sure Sasori likes you too." –Click- Deidara blushed listening to the dial tone then threw the phone really hoping it didn't break when it hit the floor.

--

Sasori and Deidara where making their way up to Demi's huge house, both dressed very nice. Sasori was wearing a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans. Deidara wore a black button up shirt and tight black skinny jeans. Both of them looked truly breath taking without much effort, but that's Hollywood.

Deidara still wanted to ask Sasori how exactly he knew Demi and exactly what their relationship was…but he didn't want to poke too far. Sasori lead the blonde to a big door that was the door of Demi's house. They could hear music blaring very loud and loud chatter. Sasori opened the door seeing lots of people dancing. LOTS OF PEOPLE. Deidara inched closer to Sasori.

"Danna…Don't lose me un…" Sasori turned back and smiled at the blonde artist, taking his hand in his own.

"We'll just have to keep attached then." Sasori said turning back to lead the blushing blonde through the crowd. Deidara looked around seeing a lot of people dancing rather suggestively. He shivered at the thought of Sasori grinding up against him. Sasori was too busy trying to lead the blonde thru the crowd and find the hostess.

--

"Dammit." Sasori cursed.

"Danna why don't we just take a rest for a little and enjoy the party un. Here, I will go get us something to drink. DON'T MOVE!" Deidara said running off to fetch some drinks. Sasori leaned against the wall clearly aggravated. He had been looking for Demi for a full half hour now and she was still no where to be found. What kind of hostess hides herself from her own party?! Well, at least he got to hold the blondes hand. That was nice…Wait! What was he thinking?! He didn't like the blonde that way! No, he simply liked to toy with the boy. Yes that was it.

"I got the drinks Danna!" Deidara said trying to hand Sasori a cup of gold looking liquid. Sasori took one look at it and scrunched up his face.

"You idiot! That's alcohol!"

"Oh…" Deidara said looking at the cups. "Well it was the only thing they where serving un." Sasori put his hand up to shield him from the alcoholic beverage.

"Whatever just keep it away from me…Me and alcohol don't mix well…" Truthful, Sasori hated the stuff. He didn't like the feeling of not being able to control his body which would happen since he got drunk easily and he knew that once the liquid touched his lips he couldn't resist.

"Are you sure Sasori-Danna?" Deidara asked tilting his head in a cute way.

"Yes!" Deidara shrugged and drank both of the cups. At first he didn't really like the taste of it but soon got to like the bitterness of the beverage. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"How can people enjoy this stuff? It's so stupid." Sasori said watching a couple make out.

"You just need to be with the right people Sasori-Danna." Deidara said smiling at Sasori causing him to blush. Sasori turned away trying to hide his blush from the blonde.

"Aw, aren't you two cute together?" Both of them tuned, seeing their hostess standing in front of them. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" They both blushed and shook their heads. Demi laughed then turned to the blonde. "Are you enjoying yourself Deidara?" The blonde nodded again.

"Yes, very much. Thank you for inviting me un!"

"No problem. So tell me Deidara, are you and Sasori a couple?" Both of their faces turned bright red before Sasori excused himself to look for a bathroom.

"I-it's not like that un!" Demi smirked.

"Oh come on, it has to be something…"

"Well its not and stop trying to make it something! We are nothing!" Deidara said angrily causing Demi to gasp at his sudden change of tone. Why did he just explode like that?

"I-I'm sorry un…" Demi rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem with me? I've known you for about 24 hours and you already hate my guts." Deidara was taken back, so she had noticed.

"I, just, its nothing." Deidara said trying to ignore the topic.

"Come on, it's not normal for people to treat people who they just met and have showed them niceness like they where stalking their pray. What is it, I really DO like you Deidara and I don't want any problems to be between us." Deidara bit his lip.

"W-what are you to Sasori-Danna..?" Demi blinked, looking confused for a moment, and then busted out laughing causing the blonde to blush.

"My relationship with Sasori, that's what you are worrying about?" She said still laughing then calmed down once she saw the blonde was serious. "Sasori and I USED to date, but we kind of drifted…"

"What do you mean drifted un?"

"Well I mean we kind of just both got consumed in our own lives that we didn't see each other much. So we kind of just agreed to be friends…" Deidara nodded understanding her story and let out a silent sigh of relief. "Now tell me." Deidara found Demi's hands on both sides of his head and her gaze on him pure deadly.

"Do you like Sasori?" The blonde felt his face heat up and shook his head fierce fully.

"No no! You've got it all wrong un!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME DAMN IT!"

"OKAY UN! I DO ALRIGHT!" The blonde finally admitted beet red by now. Sasori returned seeing Deidara trapped against the wall.

"Uh…Do I want to know…?" Demi smiled at him.

"No. I don't think so."

* * *

Okay I lied, the next chapter is where all the bad stuff happens. I was going to start adding in more into this chapter but I thought it had enough information. This is the longest chapter so far without any lyrics! I hate writing party scenes! Mainly cause I don't party and can't do to a head injury. I can't listen to music too loud or push myself too far or I will get very confussed and my speech will start to slurr for a couple days. It sucks! I have amnesia cause of the damn injury and I can't remember anything from before I was 11! Grrr! I had a concussion in may (I had to stop writing for a couple months) and already had brain difficulties and now I have PCS (Post-Concussion Syndrom) and can't get out of it! So for the past month I have been a bitch and depressed due to it. I even lost my best friend and few other friends due to it :'(

Anyway enough of my sad story. I am really looking for a beta reader for this story! Mostly cause I write it at midnight, does anyone care to help? If you do please let me know! I should have the next chapter out with a week or so!

~Chihiro

* * *


	6. Drunk

Warning: Sexual themes in this chapter.

--

Sasori and Deidara stayed at the party for a couple hours longer. They mostly hung out with Demi until they met up with Hidan and Kakuzu and hung out with them the rest of the night. Sasori immediately regretted it when Hidan decided to have a drinking contest with the blonde getting him very drunk in the process. After the matter, Sasori decided it was time for him and the blonde to leave. He didn't know what type of drunk the blonde was and didn't want to leave him alone, so Sasori took him to his own house.

They pulled up to Sasori's huge house with Deidara peeking out the window.

"Woahs Danna! Yous got a mega huge home un!" Deidara said drunk out of his mind then giggled.

"Whatever brat lets just get in so the neighbors don't think I am taking home a drunk whore." Deidara giggled again.

"Silly Danna! You aren't drunk un!"

"I wasn't talking about me brat!" Sasori said helping the blonde into the house and up to his bedroom. This proved to be much harder than he originally thought due to the fact that the blonde was totally ADD. _'I should have just left the blonde.' _Sasori thought cruelly pushing the blonde onto his bed. Deidara giggled frantically as his back hit the bed.

"Bad Danna! Yous gonna take advantage of me un!" Deidara said lacing his hands behind Sasori's neck.

"No, I am sleeping in the living room." Deidara groaned.

"Dannnnnnnnnna!" Deidara whined.

"What brat?" Sasori growled getting irritated with the blonde.

"I want you to stay here with me…un…" Deidara said in a calmer tone. Sasori was about to tell the blonde off being tired and irritated with his whining when he caught a glimpse of the blondes cute face. He was silently kicking himself, he was just too adorable…

"Sasori-Danna…" Deidara said giving the redhead a pleading look. Sasori lost all self control lying on the bed getting very close to the blondes face.

"You shouldn't have said that Deidara…" He whispered into the blonde's ear causing Deidara to blush then grabbed his chin roughly to look him in the eyes. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes." He said before capturing the blonde's lips with his own. Deidara moaned scooting closer to Sasori as Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. They pulled away for air for a moment until Deidara dove back in kissing Sasori again. Sasori lightly nibbled on the blondes lips, asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Sasori slipped his tongue into the blondes meeting the blondes tongue in the process. They battled for awhile, ultimately ending in Sasori's victory. They parted again this time both panting heavily but not for long. Sasori attacked the blonde's neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive flesh. Deidara moaned, grabbing Sasori's head and pushing it closer to his neck.

Sasori licked the blondes flesh then pulled away and kissed the blondes nose. Sasori began to get off the bed, which confused the poor blonde.

"Sasori?"

"Listen Dei as much as I want to have sex with you and claim that body of yours and trust me if you where sober we wouldn't be wearing anything right now, but I can't. You are drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of you." Deidara thought for a second, he wanted his Danna really bad now. But Sasori was being so sweet, he didn't want to ruin the moment with his sexual cravings.

"Do, do you mean that Danna un?" Sasori nodded causing the blonde to smile. "Then I promise to be sober next time un!" Sasori laughed and kissed the blondes forehead.

"I look forward to that time." After that, Sasori left room and headed down stairs to take care of a little _problem _that the blonde had created.

"Thank god for porn." Sasori said slipping in a tape.

--

The next morning Sasori woke up the sound of vomiting and groaning in his upstairs bathroom. Sasori laughed to himself slightly hearing the blonde cursing at himself in the bathroom. _'I don't think he is going to be drinking for a long LONG time…' _He thought to himself in amusement and snuggled closer into his couch.

--

"DANNA!" Deidara said running into his manager's office, not bothering to knock. That was one of Sasori's biggest pet peeves. He hated it when people didn't knock, he could have been jacking off for all the blonde knew!

"What is it brat?" Deidara giggled taking a seat in front of Sasori and held out letters to his manager. Sasori took a look at them quickly and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are those?"

"Fan mail un! Can you believe I have fans Danna?!" Deidara said jumping in his seat. Sasori smirked, the blonde was acting like a 5 year old who was getting ready to go to the toy store. It was really cute.

"Get used to it Deidara, you will get a lot more once we get more into the business. Now out! I'm busy!" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"It's not like your jacking off our anything Danna." Deidara said coolly, leaning back in his chair until he heard Sasori zip up his pants causing his eyes to go wide. "I'm out of here." Deidara said heading towards the door. Sasori smiled in amusement.

"Aww so soon Dei? You know I am very busy, maybe you could assist me with that mouth of yours…" Sasori said causing the blonde to dash down the hall way making Sasori chuckle.

"Maybe next time then!" Sasori called after him.

"YOU ARE A PERVERT SASORI-DANNA!" Deidara said from down the hall.

"Takes one to know one brat. Takes one to know one…" Sasori said to himself, finishing his 'business'.

--

THE LONG AWAITED SASODEI CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED! Well kinda, I always look forward to the first kiss when reading fan fiction. I hope you like this chapter! This is my first time really doing a make-out scene, so yeah. Sorry if its crap but I hope I get better cause there are going to be more than that one in this story. Thank you for the reviews and your kind words,** please review once again!**

~Chihiro


	7. Diet

"Horrible! Get out of here everyone! NOW!" Orochimaru yelled at all the dancers and Deidara with the sway of the hand. All the dancers scampered out of the room. Deidara made his way towards the door but found a hand grab his wrist.

"Not you my dear Deidara." Orochimaru said licking his lips. Deidara silently screamed inside, Orochimaru really creeped him out and being alone with Orochimaru he couldn't help but think rape.

"Um, okay un." Deidara said turning away from his safety. "What do you need me to do un?"

"I want you to do the dance from me." Deidara nodded and walked to the middle of the room and waited for the music to start. Orochimaru walked over and push the play button on the radio.

Deidara started to move to the beat of the music to the routine that Orochimaru had taught him. The snakes eyes where glued all over his body which really REALLY creeped Deidara out.

"Freeze." Deidara stopped in the middle of an up stretch, all his body exposed for his snake chorographer.

Orochimaru stopped the music and ever so slowly walked over to the blonde. Deidara bit his lip to prevent from yelling out in fear. How the guy even got to become a chorographer was a mystery to everyone.

"Your stance is all wrong, Deidara." The snake hissed. All Deidara could do was nod and wait for something to happen. Orochimaru leaned down and ran his hand down Deidara's body down his left leg, shifting it over slightly. Deidara took a deep breathe in, shocked from the touch. He then ran his hand back up Deidara's leg, nearly touching his crotch. He got behind the blonde running his hand up his back, straightening it a bit. Deidara shivered which caused Orochimaru to smirk.

"A little pervert I see." Orochimaru said pulling Deidara's hair back behind his ear. "You know, you are awfully beautiful…" He hissed in the blonde's ear. Deidara was scared. I mean, what would you do in his position? Orochimaru took his hands and grabbed the blonde's hips.

"You're a bit chucky though…how much do you weigh?"

"Uhh, well 112 pounds un." Orochimaru nodded.

"That's all for today, you can pack up in go." Deidara nodded, walking over to the stereo to wrap it up. Orochimaru was about to leave the room when he turned in the door way. "Oh, lose 10 pounds by next week."

"WHAT!?" Deidara said gawking.

"You heard me. 10 pounds, next week." With that, Orochimaru left, leaving Deidara by himself.

"Great un. How am I going to lose 10 pounds in a week?" Deidara said to himself.

* * *

Deidara walked into Sasori's office, not knocking again, and flopped down on the couch that was in his office. Sasori lifted his eyes briefly but settled them back down when he saw it was the blonde.

"Danna…" Sasori looked at the blonde. "Am I fat un?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Well…Orochimaru said I need to lose 10 pounds by next week un." Sasori shook his head.

"Your not fat Deidara, it's just…in the celebrity business you need to be stick thin." Deidara huffed.

"But I don't WANT to be stick thin un!" Deidara said a little loud. Sasori covered his ears at the loudness.

"I know, I know. But just trust me." Sasori said writing out a letter. Deidara sighed.

"If you say so Danna."

* * *

3 days have passed and Deidara was not doing too well on the whole diet thing. All his life he was praised for his body figure. Why now was it a problem? He even cut what he ate in half, with no prevail.

'_Well…'_ He thought looking down at the scale. _'I lost 2 pounds un.' _He sighed to himself. What else could he possibly do? _'Hhmmm…'_ He thought to himself. _'I guess I could just stop eating all together…I mean its only 7 days, that couldn't hurt…_

_Right?'_

_

* * *

_

_Okay sorry its short and kinda dull. But I have been like really busy with school and I am doing an amv contest for a convention. So I have been working REALLY hard on that! Also I have been making two costumes for a convention I am going to in about 2 months. I am making Hidan and Ulquiorra from bleach! I am excited! The scythe is almost done too._

_Anyway, I didn't forget about the story. I think about it alot, just haven't had much time to type. If you have any ideas also, let me know! I am open for ideas!_

_Ja na!_

_~Chihiro_


	8. Lyrics from the Heart

The past 3 days where literally hell for the blonde; not eating was one of the hardest things Deidara had ever done in his life. But after much agony, he had managed to keep away from eating.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled trying to get Deidaras attention.

"Huh? Oh, Sasori Danna what is it un?"

"You've been dazing off ever since you got in today. Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Uh I just have a lot on my mind un. Nothing to worry about."

"Uh okay, well as I was saying…You have a charity concert today." Deidara nodded.

"Will I be dancing un?" Sasori shook his head.

"No, actually you are going to be performing with two other new artists. All profits you make are going to the Kids with Cancer foundation." Deidara nodded understanding what his manager was saying.

"Sounds like a good cause un."

"It is here are the songs you will be singing." Sasori handed Deidara a sheet of paper with a bunch of information scrabbled down. His eyes scrolled down until he saw his name and a few songs. He stared at one of the songs on the list.

"Danna, I can't sing this song without Chihiro un. She is the only one who knows the acoustics." Deidara said pointing to the paper.

"Well Deidara, it's a good thing that she will be performing with you then." Sasori said very casually like it was nothing. It took a couple minutes to process with the blonde until he finally realized what Sasori had said. When he finally recognized what was said he glomped his manager.

"DANNA! YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD UN!!" Deidara had glomped Sasori so hard that he ended up knocking the both of them over. Sasori was on his back while Deidara lay on top of him with a loud THUD.

"Ouch, dammit brat! If I knew you would act like that I would have never done it!" Sasori raised his head, brushing his nose against Sasori's.

"I'm sorry Sasori Danna." Deidara said in his sweetest tone. Sasori locked his eyes with Deidaras, causing the redhead to blush. Sasori rolled on his side in attempt to hide the blush and pushing the blonde off him.

"Just get ready brat."

--

A few hours later, Deidara had arrived to a big open area with a stage accompied with instruments and a microphone. Immediately, he was ushered out of the car and taken behind the stage to get his makeup preparations done.

"You have the most beautiful hair!" A woman brushing Deidaras hair complimented.

"Thank you un, it took me a long time to grow out. Can you leave my fringe the way it is un? It's kind of a signature thing."

"No problem!" She continued to brush away. Just then Deidaras stomached growled. The lady laughed lightly. "Would you like something to eat Mr. Iowa?"

"Uhh no, I just ate before I came. Its probably digesting the food un. And call me Deidara."

"Okay Deidara!" She finished the blondes' hair, leaving his fringe alone, and began to work his makeup. After finishing that, Sasori came to get the blonde with 3 people following him. Two of them where male and one was female. The female had pink hair while the other two had blonde and black.

"Deidara, since you are becoming more popular, I have decided to hire you some personal body guards." Sasori ushered towards the three people behind him. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They are going to be your personal body guards." Deidara nodded.

"Nice to meet you all, I leave my safety in your hands." Deidara said bowing to the three body guards.

"No problem Mr. Iwa! We are here to serve you! Plus, I am a really big fan!" The blonde haired boy, Naruto, said.

"Will you zip it!" The pink haired girl said smacking the Naruto. "Please excuse him Mr. Iwa, he isn't all quite there." She said smiling at Deidara.

"Uhh don't sweat it, I am a normal person too you know. And call me Deidara un."

"HE IS SO COOL!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time while Sasuke just kept his cool.

"Deidara, you must be getting to stage. You are the opening song after all." Sasori said to Deidara who nodded. He made his way over to the stage, listening to the announcer finish his speech.

"Deidara." Somebody whispered hugging the blonde. Deidara looked down to see a small blonde girl hugging him.

"Chihiro!" He said getting hushed while hugging the girl. Though they lived together, they hardly saw each other due to Deidaras new schedule. Deidara was really excited, he missed playing with his sister so much. She was the one who encouraged him to become a singer and give him hope, if it wasn't for her he would have never been where he was today.

"Please welcome our first singer, DEIDARA IWA!" The announcer said causing the crowd to cheer extremely loud. Deidara released his grip from his sister and took a deep breathe. He walked out on stage causing the crowd to go wild. To Deidara, it looked like a zoo had been let loose. There had been so many people cheering and screaming for him. He couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. He stepped up to the microphone, letting everyone else settle in.

"Thank you all very much for coming out today and supporting the kids with cancer foundation. I am very honored that I can come out and play for it and I hope you enjoy the show un." The crowd cheered louder.

"Now un, I want you all to quiet down and takes these lyrics I am going to sing in a second to heart. This song is very close to my heart."

Deidara looked over at Chihiro who was set up on the guitar. He gave her a little nod and she nodded back. Softly, she bang to glide her hands over the instrument making beautiful noise. Deidara closed his eyes, and began to sing.

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around.  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make-up in the mirror.  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's goin' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
hear my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough, its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

By the end of the song Deidara was nearly to tears but he held them back and continued on with his next song.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is better than the last :] If you want me to add characters or have plans for any of them let me know. I only have plan development on Deidara and Sasori, no one else. I wanted to update ealier but my computer crashed and that set me back...

Please review and let me know what you think. BY THE WAY the song is The Acoustic version of Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Also I want to rename this story, but I don't know what to name it so let me know if you have any ideas! I really need them!!

Ja ne!

~Chihiro


End file.
